Cold as Fire
by inuyasha92689
Summary: This story is a HieiKagome fic and it’s about how Kagome and InuYasha had a big fight but the thing about this fight is that it changes Kagome. Kagome goes back to her time and while she is out in the woods she runs into… you have to read and find ou
1. Default Chapter

This story is a Hiei/Kagome fic and it's about how Kagome and InuYasha had a big fight but the thing about this fight is that it changes Kagome. Kagome goes back to her time and while she is out in the woods she runs into... you have to read and find out the rest.  
  
Prologue  
  
It had been like every other day since Kagome had come back from the Feudal Area, but one thing had changed it was her.  
  
Flashback   
  
Kagome and InuYasha were having another fight bout her going back to her time just to spend some time with her family, but this time InuYasha had to bring up the stupid bitch Kikyo and Kagome just lost it.  
  
"InuYasha you know what, I'm sick and tired of you always bringing up that clay bitch, so here's some info, I'm not Kikyo's reincarnation so you can just go to hell with that fucking clay pot bitch."  
  
With that she jumped into the well leaving behind some vary shocked friends.  
  
End Flashback   
  
Ok guys so what do you think so far I'm writing the first chapter right now but tell me what you think of it so far ok thanks Ja ne.  
  
Ris 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Since her fight with InuYasha Kagome has never been herself. She started to ware black and she hadn't really been with her family.  
  
Kagome hasn't gone to school since she got back. She has been staying in the forest that surrounds her house. She has been training ever since she got back just to show InuYasha that she was not a weak human.  
  
Kagome has not been home for a month, she knew that her family had to be worried about her. She started to head back when she felt a strange youkai coming strait towards her.  
  
Hiei had been running to the place that he had felt the enormous amount of sprit energy. As he started to pick up his pace he noticed that the person that he was following had just stopped.  
  
Hiei started to slow down and to hide his scent. He landed in a tree just above this girl.  
  
'Why are you following me?'  
  
Hiei was a little shocked to see that a human could talk to him telepathically.  
  
'I felt a large amount of sprit energy and I came to see who it was coming from.'  
  
'Well I'm the person that you are looking for.'  
  
When Kagome said that she charged at Hiei with her katana. Kagome and Hiei kept fighting until Kagome started to talk to him.  
  
'What is your name?'  
  
'My name is Hiei.'  
  
'My name is Kagome.'  
  
After their introductions they continued to fight. The fight lasted for a long time until it ended in a draw, Hiei had his katana to Kagome's neck and Kagome had her katana to Hiei's neck.  
  
Kagome and Hiei were equally matched in every way. What Hiei didn't know was that Kagome was a demon. Kagome had held that a secret for a long time.  
  
From that day on Hiei and Kagome kept meeting in the same clearing to train with each other. Kagome had gotten a lot faster and stronger same as Hiei; they were both stronger and faster than Sesshomaru.  
  
Hiei and Kagome stilled didn't know anything about each other so today they decided that instead of training that were going to tell each other about themselves and about their past.  
  
After Kagome and Hiei were done telling each other about themselves, they just sat there enjoying each other's company.  
  
The sun started to rise as Hiei and Kagome were starting to wake up. The position that they found themselves in shocked them both.  
  
Hiei had his arms around Kagome's waist while Kagome had her head on his chest and one leg in between Hiei's legs. They both separated themselves with a blush on both of their faces.  
  
"Umm sorry about that Hiei."  
  
Hiei just Hn'ed and turned to smile at her. Kagome turned just in time to se Hiei smile at her and she smiled back at him.  
  
Kagome and Hiei sat back and watched the sunrise when Kagome felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Se leaned back into Hiei's chest and looked back up at the sunrise with her first really happy smile in days.  
  
As Hiei looked down at Kagome he had a thought in his head, 'I onder if she is just as beautiful in her demon form as she is in her human form?'  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Can I see your true form?"  
  
"Only if I can see yours."  
  
Kagome and Hiei both changed into their true forms. Kagome was an Inu youkai, her hair was black with midnight blue tips on her tail and her hair. She had markings on her face like Sesshomaru and golden eyes. Hiei had is jagan eye open and he had eye's open all over his body.  
  
Kagome was actually kind of turned on by the way Hiei looked in his demon form. Hiei was thinking the same thing about Kagome. At that same moment Hiei realized that Kagome was in heat. Her scent was intoxicating to him, he was doing his best to keep himself under control, but what he didn't know was that Kagome was having the same problem as him.  
  
'Hiei why don't you come with me home so that we can get something to eat.'  
  
Kagome started to lead the way back to her house when she noticed what the swaying of her hips were doing to him. When they go to her house she noticed that none of her family was home so she led the way up to her bedroom.  
  
When they got into her room Kagome walked to her bed and gestured for him to come and sit next to her.  
  
'Damn she is hot in those clothes.' (Kagome changed cloths when she turned into her demon for she is now wearing a tight black tank top and tight leather pants.)  
  
At this thought Hiei started to get even more aroused and he also smelt that she was getting even more aroused when he came and sat down next to her. Hiei all of a sudden lost it when Kagome started to move closer to him.  
  
When Kagome looked over at him she got lost in his eyes. Hiei moved down and gave Kagome a kiss, when she started to respond to him he started to run his tongue over her bottom lip asking for entrance. She gladly gave into him and he made the kiss more passionate, as this was going on he started to push her to lie down on the bed. She obey him while he started to take off her cloths and work his way down to her right breast while his left hand went to her left on.  
  
While Hiei was working on her breast Kagome started to take off his pants and shirt. When Kagome was done taking off his cloths he leaned over her while his hard member was rubbing up against her cult. Hiei and Kagome both could not take the teasing anymore and he shoved into her.  
  
He waited for her to adjust to having him inside of her. When she started to move her hips he started to pump in and out of her in a slow rhythm. As he went on he started to go faster and harder until he felt that both of them were about to climax, he started to use his demon speed to go faster, finally they both climaxed and fell to the side of each other panting heavily.  
  
"I love you Hiei."  
  
"And I love you to Kagome."  
  
With that said they both fell asleep in each other's arms. The sun was starting to rise when they started to wake up.  
  
"Good morning Hiei."  
  
"Good morning love."  
  
Kagome and Hiei both went and took a shower. After they took a shower and got dressed Hiei jumped out of the window to leave. (They are not in their demon forms anymore)  
  
When Hiei left Kagome headed down stairs to get something to eat when she noticed there was a message on the answering machine, it was her mom saying that while she was gone she was transferred to another school and that she already bought her the school uniform. (Kagome decided that since she is at home that she would go to school.)  
  
Kagome finished up her breakfast and headed back up stairs to get changed and go to her new school. When Kagome got to the school she walked into the office to get her schedule. After Kagome got her schedule and locker combination she walked into her classroom to have everyone stare at her.  
  
"Class this is our new student Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Kagome you can take a seat in the back next to Hiei." (Hiei goes to the school but he doesn't do any of the work.)  
  
'Hey Hiei met me out side at lunch.'  
  
'Hn.' (I'm just going to skip the rest of the classes but they all have the same classes as each other.)  
  
Class was over and Kagome went to take a walk and to fine Hiei. When Kagome got outside she noticed that Hiei was sitting in a tree looking at her. Before Kagome could move another step Hiei had already pinned her up against the tree. Kagome got out of his grasp but she was pinned back up against the tree again, but this time they were on the other side of the tree where nobody could see them.  
  
Once Hiei had her up against the tree he started to kiss her passionately. Kagome started to grind her hips into Hiei when the bell rang, neither even bothered to go to their next class yet as they started to move to lie down on the grass.  
  
Yusuke had been looking for Hiei when he spotted Kurama.  
  
"Hey Kurama do you know where Hiei is, I didn't see him at lunch and I cant sense him anywhere?"  
  
"He can't be that far he probably just doesn't want to come to class."  
  
Hiei and Kagome decided that they should go somewhere else where no one could find them. They headed to a clearing where they started to pick up where they left off at. After a while they decided that they should head back to school even though they will be late to their last class. When they got back to class the teacher just told them to go and take their seats. Hiei and Kagome took the seats in the back of the classroom. Yusuke was shocked when Hiei and Kagome came in the classroom together and that Kagome's hair was in a total mess. He decided that he would ask Hiei after class was over.  
  
The school was finally done for the week. Kagome started to put her stuff into her bag when Yusuke came up to her and Hiei.  
  
"So what's up with you guys coming in together and what's up with your hair Kagome?" (Kagome knows all of the Yu Yu gang just incase you were wondering.)  
  
At that moment Kagome decided that she would go and Hiei got up and walked out with her. Yusuke just looked at them leave.  
  
Ok guys now if you are one of the people that have been reading all of my stories then you might find something's the same. The reason is, is because I am getting rid of my Unknown one and adding it to this story ok well I hope that makes sense ok well R&R please tootles.   
  
Ris 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
The school day was just as boring as yesterday nothing really happened that day. It was lunchtime and Kagome had convinced Hiei that they should tell Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara that she and Hiei were seeing each other.  
  
Kagome had asked them to meet them by the tree that they hang out at, so that she could tell them. Hiei was pouting about this because he didn't want to tell them but he was doing it for Kagome. When he others had showed up Kagome told them to sit down.  
  
"You guys are probably wondering how me and Hiei know each other really well, the thing is that we have been seeing each other for a long time and he has also been helping me train for the past couple of months before I came to this school."  
  
They were all just sitting there in shock at what Kagome had told them. None of them could believe that Hiei would actually be going out with a human.  
  
'Hiei why are you going out with a human. I thought that you didn't like humans?'  
  
'She's not a human fox.'  
  
Kurama was even more shocked that Kagome was a demon and he could not even scenes it.  
  
'Kagome I just told Kurama that you are a demon.'  
  
'Nani! Why did you tell him that?'  
  
'Because he wanted to know why I was going out with a human when I don't like them.'  
  
'Oh I see well ok I guess I should tell the others then huh?'  
  
'That would be wise.'  
  
"Oh and guy's I have one more thing to tell you. Also I'm a demon."  
  
When Kagome said that Yusuke was in even more shock because he couldn't tell that she was a demon. Kagome knew what they were thinking so she decided that she should head to class because the bell rang and she knew that they didn't hear it.  
  
The school bell rang to let the students go Kagome said her good-bye's to everyone and started to head home. Kagome knew that she would be home alone because her family went to go see her aunt. She told Hiei to come over, so when she got home she was not surprised to see him already standing there waiting for her. She just smiled at him as they walked into the house and up to her room.  
  
When Kagome as walking to her desk to put down her book bag. Hiei had shut and locked the door. He walked up to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waits. Once Kagome felt Hiei's arms go around her waist she turned around and kissed him passionately.  
  
Hiei started to move them towards the bed, as Hiei was moving them to the bed Kagome had taken his shirt off and was now working on taking off his pants. They finally made it to the bed and Kagome had her shirt and bra off while Hiei as only in his boxers. Kagome could see Hiei's throbbing member.  
  
Hiei was working on taking off Kagome's pants when they noticed that someone was coming to her house, Kagome and Hiei automatically knew who it was. Hiei and Kagome started to put their cloths back on before they all came to the door.  
  
'We'll catch up where we left off later tonight.'  
  
Hiei gave Kagome an evil grin before she ran down stairs to answer the door. When she opened the door Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara greeted her.  
  
"Hey Kagome we were wondering if you knew where Hiei is."  
  
At the top of the stairs Hiei just looked down at them.  
  
"What do you want."  
  
Everyone looked up the stairs to see a topless Hiei standing at the top of them. They all were shocked besides Kagome to see Hiei with no shirt on but they just ignored it.  
  
"We have a new mission to do and we need you."  
  
Hiei just Hn'ed and left with them but not before he stole a kiss for Kagome. Once they had left Kagome had shut the door and headed up to take a shower to cool her blushing body off. When she got out of the shower she noticed that the clock read 11:00 so she decided to go to bed she didn't even bother to get dressed, once her head hit her pillow she had fallen into a nice rest.  
  
With the Yu Yu gang  
  
Koenma had sent them off to go and kill a demon that had been terrorizing the city. Once they had found the demon Hiei wasted no time in killing it. It was getting really late and he wanted to go and finish what he had started with Kagome.  
  
During the whole time Kurama and Yusuke were wondering why Hiei was at Kagome's house and with his top off. They both knew that they shouldn't ask but they really wanted to know. Just when they were about to ask Hiei why he was there he had left already.  
  
When Hiei had made it back to Kagome's house he found that the front door was still unlocked so he decided to use it. When he shut the door and locked it and headed up to Kagome's room. When he got there what he saw put a smile on his face, there was his Kagome lying in her bed looking like she was asleep.  
  
He had approached the bed and had taken his cloths off, he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her waits and pulled her into him. Kagome turned around to face Hiei and smiled at him. Hiei just looked down at her and smiled back before he gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
Hey guys I know that this is a really short chapter ok well I'm having a bad writers block and I can't think of anything to write oh and if you want me to have a lemon with Kagome and Hiei in the next chapter and I might do it ok well sorry. Oh and if you have any ideas to tell me it would really help ok well Ja ne.   
  
Ris 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys I know that I haven't updated it in a long time so well in this chapter there is a lemon so I hope that you like it ok well here's the story.

Chapter 3

Last Time

He had approached the bed and had taken his cloths off, he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her waits and pulled her into him. Kagome turned around to face Hiei and smiled at him. Hiei just looked down at her and smiled back before he gave her a passionate kiss.

Now

Hiei broke the kiss and started to kiss her along her jaw line. Kagome let out a loud moan when Hiei started to kiss down her neck. One of Kagome's hands were in his hair while her other one started to make its way down to his waist.

Hiei was teasing Kagome's left breast when he felt her hand grabbed and stroke his member. Hiei let out a moan and Kagome just smirked at Hiei. Using her demon speed she flipped Hiei onto his back without him knowing.

When Hiei opened his eyes he noticed that he was on his back and that Kagome was kissing her way down to his member.

Kagome just brushed his member with her lips and started to kiss along his inner thigh. Hiei moaned every time that she would brush her lips against him. Finally he got fed up with her teasing; he pulled her up to him and flipped her onto her back.

Hiei positioned himself at her entrance and shoved into her. Kagome threw her head back and screamed out in pure pleasure. Hiei and Kagome both had some red in their eyes as Hiei started to push into her harder and faster. (AN: Kagome and Hiei turned into the demon forms during this)

After Hiei pushed into her one last time, he and Kagome climaxed at the same time. Hiei fell to the side of Kagome panting heavily. Kagome turned to face him and just smiled at him. She leaned over Hiei and gave him a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

In the morning Kagome woke up to something warm holding her. She turned around and smiled at Hiei. He was still asleep so Kagome thought that she would have some fun. She got on top of him and started to leave light kisses all the way down his chest.

Kagome heard a moan so she stopped and looked up to see Hiei looking down at her.

"Good morning koi."

"Good morning." She crawled up and gave him a kiss.

Hiei and Kagome just laid there enjoying each other's company. (AN: Kagome and Hiei are mates. Just thought that I would tell you ok back to the story.) All of a sudden Kagome shot up and ran to look out her window. What she saw but her in shock. Hiei saw this and walked up behind her when he looked out the window he was InuYasha just starting to walk out of the well house.

"How the hell did InuYasha get here, I thought that I sealed the well for now."

"I don't know but I think that we should go and hide our scent so he thinks that we are not here."

"Good idea Hiei."

Kagome hide their scents and ran to her mothers room with Hiei. Meanwhile InuYasha just jumped into Kagome's room and he didn't smell her anywhere. He was a little confused by this but he just brushed it off and headed back to the well house.

Kagome and Hiei came out of her moms room dressed in towels. (AN: Kagome but a sound proof barrier up and Hiei and her took a shower.) They headed back to her room to get dressed and then headed down stairs to have some breakfast.

"Hiei I have to go back to the Feudal Era."

"I know and that's why I'm coming with you."

"What!"

"I said that I'm coming with you."

"That's fine I guess but you can't let InuYasha know that someone is with me when I come through the well so you'll just have to hide your scent."

"That won't be a problem." Hiei said as he walked up behind Kagome. "As long as I get to be with you koi."

Kagome just leaned into Hiei as he sucked on his mating mark. Kagome groaned as Hiei started to fondle one of her breast. Hiei smirked when he heard Kagome groan. Hiei stopped when he felt the Sprit Team heading up the stairs.

"Kagome the other's are coming."

"Go up stairs and hide so that they don't know that you are here and I'll tell them that I don 't know where you are. Ok?"

Hiei nodded and kissed Kagome on the lips before he ran up stairs. Once Hiei was gone the doorbell rang and Kagome went and answered it to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Botan standing there.

Ok guys I know that this chapter is really short but I'm having a writer's block so I might not update it in a while, plus I have a ton of homework so it might take a while ok well R&R tootles.

Ris


	5. AN

Hello my reviewers I would just like to say that I am going to be changing my Pen Name to Chibi Saki instead of it being inuyasha92689 ok oh and to let you all know I am working on all of my stories next chapter but it will take a while ok well thanks to reading this a/n. Tootles !


	6. AN Sorry:

AN sorry!!!! 

I am sorry for all of those people that have actually liked and read this story but for now I am going to discontinue this story, but this is only temporary until I can think of what I want to do with it and where I am going with it so I am sorry to everyone, but it is not like they wont be update so just give me some more time.


End file.
